videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Another Episode: Game Over Girl
|platforms=PlayStation 4 |media=Blu-Ray Disc |series=''Danganronpa'' spin-off }} Danganronpa Another Episode: Game Over Girl (Japanese: 女の子ゲームオーバー: ダンガンロンパ Another Episode On'nanoko Gēmuōbā: Danganronpa Another Episode) is a collaboration between Spike Chunsoft and Koei Tecmo, which combines the universe and characters of Spike Chunsoft's Danganronpa series with the gameplay of Koei Tecmo's Warriors series. It is the second spin-off to be named "Danganronpa: Another Episode", though unlike its predecessor, Game Over Girl is not canon to the overall story of the Danganronpa series. The game is set during the events of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and focuses on Alter Ego and Chiaki Nanami as they attempt to defeat the AI of Junko Enoshima before she takes over the Neo World Program. To do this, Alter Ego creates copies of people using the data stored in his system. Gameplay Attacking Game Over Girl is an action beat 'em up spin-off of Koei Tecmo's long-running Warriors titles. Unlike many other games, but like the Warriors franchise, players must take on large hoards of enemies at a single time, as opposed to one-on-one or small groups. In order to combat enemies, players must use various combo attacks, primarily done through combinations of buttons. Every character has a unique weapon (or weapons, in some cases), each with its own set of combo attacks. There are two major types of attacks. There are standard attacks, activated by pressing , and more powerful "strong attacks" that can be be activated by pressing instead. Standard attacks do little damage, but can be chained together for combos, while the strong attacks end combos with more powerful attacks. Defeating enemies (or collecting certain power-ups) fills up the yellow Special Attack gauge. Once filled completely, pressing allows the player to unleash an incredibly strong attack known as a Special Attack. Special Attacks deal more damage than strong attacks, and usually cover an extended range. However, there exists a fourth attack that can be activated through the Hope Meter. Upon filling the Hope Meter completely, pressing the left bumper button allows the player to activate Awakening. In Awakening mode, the character's attacks and movements are quickened for a short duration of time, with every attack dealing 2x its normal damage output. After the Hope Meter fully drains, the character will activate an attack known as an Ultimate Hope Attack, though pressing any time during the duration of Awakening mode can also activate a slightly weakened variant of this attack. The Hope Meter is filled by doing combos, with the amount filled being determined by the longevity of the combo. Another big part of the attacking process is the ability to lock on to enemies. Larger enemies with more health, or other Warriors, can be locked-on to. While locked-on to an enemy, the camera will rotate around so the player is always capable of seeing that enemy. Defending While attacking enemies is a large part of the gameplay, being defensive is also important as to conserve health so one is not defeated. Holding R1 puts the player character into a defensive stance, which lowers the amount of damage taken as long as the guard is not broken by stronger attacks. Pressing at any point allows the player to dodge in any direction, which, if timed correctly, can be used to fully avoid taking damage from attacks. Holding simultaneously with a direction on the control stick also forces the character into a sprint. While sprinting through large hoards of weaker enemies, the chances of being attacked by weaker enemies are decreased, as their attack animations are usually slow enough to miss the player. Story Set during the events of Danganronpa 2, Game Over Girl primarily focuses on the AI programs installed within the Neo World Program. After Magical Girl Miracle ★ Usami brings the students of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B to Jabberwock Island to collect Hope Fragments, their fun is cut short as Monokuma attacks the island. Usami attempts to fight off Monokuma, but is defeated and turned into a crude imitation of him known as Monomi. Alter Ego, who watches this all happen from within the code of the Neo World Program, dives deeper into the code to find out the source of the virus, and calls upon Monomi to investigate with him. They are soon joined by Chiaki Nanami who follows them as the other students on the island sleep. Chiaki and Usami find themselves on a copy of Jabberwock Island, which has been even more modified by Junko as she watches over the School Trip of Mutual Killing. The two find themselves up against an army of Monokumas, led by an AI copy of Mukuro Ikusaba, who goes up against the two with all she's got. Setting up base in the copy of Jabberwock Park, Chiaki and Monomi quickly try and push Mukuro and her army of the main island. They successfully accomplish this, defeating Mukuro in the process. Setting their sights on the other islands, Alter Ego, Monomi, and Chiaki begin to plan an attack to eradicate the virus from the first island, where Hotel Mirai is located. Having a plan, they find that the island has been heavily modified. While Hotel Mirai is still on the island, it is now part of an even larger castle, from which AI copies of the Remnants of Despair appear. Initially, the two are hesitant to fight the Remnants, but Alter Ego convinces them to, as they are not the real Remnants but copies that harbour only despair in their hearts. The two break into the castle and find Gundham Tanaka and Nekomaru Nidai waiting for them, who quickly surround them with an army of Monokumas. Losing hope, the two are saved by an AI copy of Yasuke Matsuda, who quickly defeats enough Monokumas to create an escape route, though this leads them deeper into the castle. Ultra Despair Mode Ultra Hope Mode Characters Warriors Enemy Units The enemy units are all Monokuma robots. There are several different types of Monokuma units, each returning from Ultra Despair Girls. Boss Units Other Characters Voice Cast The NIS America localization features the option to use either English and Japanese character voices, with subtitles added no matter what language is chosen. Most characters who appeared in previous games are voiced again by the same actors. Miaya Gekkogahara is a silent character, with Monomi speaking for her. Trivia *According to Kazutaka Kodaka, the "Game Over Girl" referenced in the game's title can refer to any of Monomi, Junko Enoshima, or Chiaki Nanami. *In early development, the game was known as Danganronpa: Warriors of Hope, though the name was changed to avoid confusion with the group of the same name from Ultra Despair Girls. *''Game Over Girl'' marks the first video game appearances of Yasuke Matsuda, Miaya Gekkogahara, Chisa Yukizome, and Takumi Hijirihara. Kanon Nakajima may also count, though Ultra Despair Hagakure was included as an bonus for completing Ultra Despair Girls. **It is also the first time that Yasuke Matsuda, Takumi Hijirihara and Kanon Nakajima are voiced. **The English voice actors for Yasuke Matsuda and Kanon Nakajima previously voiced Leon Kuwata and Aoi Asahina in Funimation's English dub of Danganronpa: The Animation. *Initially, three characters from New Danganronpa V3 were to be included in the game, though they were cut as they would not have made sense within the game's setting. They were replaced with Takumi Hijirihara, Chisa Yukizome, and Kanon Nakajima. **According to Kazutaka Kodaka, the characters who would be replaced were Kiibo, Tenko Chabashira, and Ryoma Hoshi. The decision to replace them was made early in development, before development on any of them had really progressed. **The Children of Monokuma make appearances as enemy captains in the game, and Kodaka stated that them appearing in the game can be seen as a reference to that idea.